A song to express yourself
by TangerineM
Summary: Amu a famous idol & Ikuto a real playboy & the hottest guy in his school.Amu transfers to Ikuto's school Everyone is amazed by Amu cause she's beautiful and talented She went to Seika a private high school for smart & talented people No good with summary.
1. Chapter 1 : Encounter

**Chapter 1**

**This story is born from Shugo Chara I have read. It is my first fanfiction, so be kind and my English is a bit poor, I'm french... Enjoy it**

_It's about Amu a famous idol, in Shugo Chara and Ikuto. Don't really what will happen but there is going to be love, hatred and a lot of problems and misunderstandings Well, there is a lot of resemblances with the manga too. _

_I don't own Shugo Chara_

''Okay, everyone calm down and sit down. Class start !'' said a teacher entering the Freshman's star class in the high school of the Seiyo Academy. The students got to their sits and wait for the teacher.''Well, today, we will welcome a transfer student...''

''Yeah, I heard about it... It's a girl, right Sensei ?'' Someone shouted. Then everyone in the class started to talk about it.

'' Calm down.'' said Nikaidou-sensei.'' Come in now.'' A pink-haired girl entered the class. Everyone was stunned by her beauty, she looked like a model with a long curled hair, tall figure and curves. Plus, they had recognized her, a boy said '' It's Hinamori Amu-sama. The most famous teen idol...'' She, then, stopped near the teacher. He, wrote her name and then introduced her.

''Here will be joining your new classmate : Hinamori Amu-san. Hinamori-san ? Would you introduce yourself ?''

There was an awkward silence. Amu didn't moved an inch. Then, a girl said out loud ''Oh my God, it's Seika private High School's uniform...'' Another girl talked '' I heard about it. It's a famous high school for rich families but only talented people can go there. They have either intelligence or talents for arts and some have both but there are only a few. Some are idols too.'' All the class went wild. Amu sighed at this mess. The teacher tried to calm them down in vain. Meanwhile, Ikuto who was in the back of the class with his friends was looking carefully at the new student. Then, he saw Amu going to talk and she said '' Ahem...'' All the students shut up and she continued in her melodic voice but in coolly way '' Name : Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you.'' She looked bored and annoyed. She was, because of the mess. Everyone said '' Cool and Spicy... Plus beautiful...''

Suddenly, someone stood up and ran towards the new transfer student. She hugged Amu and shouted '' Amuuuuu ! I missed you so much ! '' '' Utau... Good to see you too, but please I can nearly breathe...'' said Amu in a soft voice looking at her with a sweet smile. Everyone said '' She smiled...'' Amu sighed again, then noticed the class was whispering wondering how could Hoshina Utau know _the_ Hinamori Amu. Ikuto was shocked too. He didn't his sister knew the famous idol.

The teacher interrupted his thoughts and said '' Well, Hoshina-san, can you go to your seat now ? And Hinamori-san, there is a seat next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun. Can you raise your hand in order to see who you are Tsukiyomi-kun ?'' Ikuto raised his hand. Amu walked to the back of the class while the others were staring at her in amazement. She sat next to Ikuto bored and looked immediately at the window. She didn't know who was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and she didn't care. Amu didn't even glanced at him which made him confused. Then, he thought ' _Why am I so confused ? She just didn't look at me. It's nothing when she will see me she will probably fall for me or something like that. I'm the hottest and coolest guy here in this school after all.'_

**End of this chapter hoped you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2 : After class

**Chapter 2**

**Hey ! Second chapter of A song to express yourself ! Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter... 3**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

Recap

_Then, he thought ' Why am I so confused ? She just didn't look at me. It's nothing when she will see me she will probably fall for me or something like that. I'm the hottest and coolest guy here in this school after all.'_

**Amu's POV**

I walked to my new seat and didn't care about a single thing. Then I sat down and looked at the window. I saw the reflect of the guy sitting beside me. He was staring at me... So annoying but I had to admit that he was really good-looking. Wait ! What was I saying ? I didn't need to have a boyfriend now. I thought about awhile then took out a piece of paper. I began to write lyrics for my new song.

When I had just finished the lyrics, the bell rang. Utau came to me with a huge smile. I smiled back.

''Amu ! It's been a while ! Missed you so much'' did she say while hugging me. ''Can't breathe...'' She then released me and apologized. Then all the boys and girls gathered around me. A girl with red hair curled and green eyes came in front of me. She was wearing Seiyo's uniform but it was different from the others. The shirt was unbuttoned in order to see her bra and her skirt was hell short. We could almost see her ass.

'' Hey, I'm the greatest Yamabuki Saaya. Nice to meet you, _Amu !''_ she said with an arrogant tone when she said my name. '' Don't call me by my name if you don't know me and if I don't know you.'' I said coolly. She was too proud I thought. '' How dare you talk to me like this ? I can make you expelled from this school. And if you don't want to make friends with me, the most popular and beautiful girl in school you can go back to Seika, but maybe they made you leave because you think you can anything you want.'' She said to me out loud in order to make everyone listen to the conversation. The class started to talk and stared at us waiting for my answer. I said nothing for a moment I didn't want to be bothered by her. Then Utau shouted '' Don't you dare talk to her like that. You just think you are popular and beautiful but...'' I covered her mouth then said '' Utau. Calm down. Please'' I said softly, she nodded I took my hand out of her mouth then turned towards Yamabuki. She looked at me like she was winning or something like that.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu turned around to face Saaya. Saaya glared at her then looked like she made Amu embarrassed. Amu opened her mouth '' Well, you think whatever you want, but I don't want to deal with you. Maybe you are 'the most popular and beautiful' but it's none of my business. I changed school because I moved and it was the closest school. And if you want to make me expel go ahead and try. But that means you're just a spoiled brat who think she can do whatever she wants. Now, get out my sight please.'' She said coolly. From the looks she has now in her face I don't think she's arrogant or anything, she just said the truth. Saaya got red from anger, her followers behind her were glaring at Amu. Even though there was a tense atmosphere, Utau said to Amu '' You were so cool.'' '' Yeah, Hinamori-sama, cool and Spicy...'' ''But Saaya isn't the most popular and beautiful in the school you know.'' said a boy to Amu. She sighed '' You know, I don't really care about who's popular or not, a person is a person and the popularity don't make your character better sometimes.'' She was smiling to Utau. She was really beautiful I thought I turned around to see Kukai and Nagihiko looking at her.

Then, a short girl with long blonde hair walked in the class. Everyone turned to see her ''Mashing Rima-sama...'' said someone in a whisper. She walked to Amu and stopped in front of her. She looked at her expressionless. What she did after surprised me and I wasn't the only one. She jumped on Amu hugging her '' Amu, I miss you so much ! Good you are in our school now.'' she said with a big smile. Utau pulled her away from Amu and said '' Hey Rima, calm down, she isn't going to disappear and I have the only right to jump to Amu.'' '' That's not true, I can too.'' Everyone was shocked to see the 'Queens' acting like this. Yeah, Utau and Rima were friends and were the most popular girls in this school because of their looks and their characters.

''Hey, calm down you two. I know, we weren't in the same from the first time we met but don't get over-exited.'' said Amu laughing a bit. She was so pretty her laugh was melodic. Everyone was amazed to see Hinamori Amu laughing and talking to Utau and Rima. Those two hugged Amu.

'' Hey ! Do. Not. Ignore. Me. !'' said an angry voice. Amu noticed Saaya still standing there '' You are still here ? What are you doing in front of my seat ? We have finished talking already.''

SLAP

Amu fell on the floor ( Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Ikuto, Amu and the others are all standing ) The slap was so hard and forceful that Amu fell. She had a hand on her red cheek. Utau and Rima yelled '' What the hell are you doing ? '' The others students began to yell too '' Yeah, How dare you do this to Hinamori-sama ? You shouldn't have ! Apologize to her now !''

'' No way ! She had the nerves to talk to me like that ! That bitch ! She asked for it !'' Saaya was about throwing her leg away in order to kick Amu still on the floor...

**End of the chapter ! Hope you enjoyed it ! This isn't that original and it's long. I know but I hope you like this story.**

**Can guess what will happen ? Well see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 : First talking

**Chapter 3**

**Third chapter of A song to express yourself ! Thank you to have read this story ! I hope you will enjoy it !**

**I don't own Shugo Chara ! 3**

_Recap_

_'' No way ! She had the nerves to talk to me like that ! That bitch ! She asked for it !'' Saaya was about throwing her leg away in order to kick Amu still on the floor..._

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Saaya about to kick Amu. I rushed to her but then, I stopped and was stained. Amu quickly stood up and made a one arm round-off. Everyone looked at her stunned, even me. She was now facing Saaya, gave her a bored expression. '' Oh, you think you impress me with your gymnastics movements ? Hell no, you will know my power !'' Saaya ran over Amu. Her, just took a step on the side, Saaya then, crashed on the wall. ''Cool and Spicy !'' Amu sighed.

''I see that you still practice gymnastic... Did you continue ballet and artistic gymnastic ?'' Utau asked smiling.

''Yeah, but I have to do less than before. I'm practicing piano, violin, flute, guitar and jazz dance now.'' Everyone was shocked by what Amu said. '' Yeah, but you were already playing the piano and the guitar before.'' Amu showed a little smile. Even with that she was beautiful. ' _Wait, what am I saying' _I shook my head. Amu looked at me like I was a weirdo.

'' Oh yeah, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto...'' Utau said out of the blue. '' Yeah, so...?'' Amu looked confused. '' He's my brother'' ''Oh okay...'' She then, turned to me, smiled and said '' I'm Amu, nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi.''I smirked '' Nice to meet you too, you can call me Ikuto.'' '' Okay, then call me Amu.''

'' Then, Amu let me introduce you to my friends.''

**Amu's POV**

''Then, Amu let me introduce you to my friends.'' The blue-haired with midnight blue eyes turned around to face four boys. ''This is Souma Kukai '' '' Yo, nice to meet ya !'' said a brunette with green eyes without letting Ikuto finished. A long violet-haired with the same color eyes said '' Fugisaki Nagihiko, hi.'' I nodded. '' Sanjo Kairi '' said a green-haired boy. Then a blond with red eyes smiled at me shyly '' I'm Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you.''

'' Nice to meet you, you can all call me Amu if you want.'' I smiled. The boys blushed and whispered '' How beautiful...''

'' Utau, Rima, how do you know Amu ?'' Ikuto asked. They raised an eyebrow. '' Well, long story, long story...'' Rima answered. '' We'll explain it later okay ? '' He nodded. Then, out of the blue, I felt someone pushing me. I saw Saaya with an furious face. Someone screamed '' Watch out, there is the table !'' I thought that I was a goner, but before I could knock the table someone grabbed my hand so that I couldn't fall. Utau shouted '' What the hell are you doing ? You could have killed her ! '' Saaya saw everyone in the glaring at her. Then, she gave a death glare and yelled '' You'll see, I haven't finished with you yet. '' Then, she want out of the class with her followers behind her.

'' Are you okay, Amu ? '' Ikuto asked, I saw I was in his arms. '' How lucky ! '' said the boys. I sighed for the third time '' Yeah, thank you for helping me. ''

'' Amu, let's go eat our lunch. '' Utau said. '' Okay, hey guys want to come with us ? '' '' Yeah.'' Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and Tadase said in unison. '' Then let's go.'' Rima said after a long silence from her.

**Normal's POV**

The group went outside, they sat under a cherry blossom tree. They began to take out their lunch.

'' Nii-chan, you don't have your lunch box ?'' Utau asked. '' No, I forgot...'' '' Here take some of mine, take it as a thank you '' Amu said pointing at her lunch box. It was beautiful and well-cooked. ''Thank you...'' Ikuto took some. His eyes went wild '' Delicious.'' '' Thanks.'' Kukai asked '' Your mother cooked it ?'' Amu looked down, Rima asked '' What's wrong ? ''

'' No, my parents died two weeks ago. That's why, I transferred school.'' Everyone glared at Kukai for making Amu sad. She noticed it '' It's okay now.'' She smiled sadly. They ate lunch silently. '' Oh yeah, Kairi, your sister is Sanjo Yukari-san, right ? '' Amu asked out of the blue. '' Yeah, how did you know ? Do you know her ? '' '' You have the same name. She's my manager.'' '' What a coincidence ! '' Everyone said.

About a weeks after _ ( I think I have to write a little faster ! It will be too boring ^^)_

Riiing

The bell rang. The teacher went out of the class. Amu's new friends gathered around her and Ikuto, Rima showed up. She got really along with the guys. They were talking, suddenly Amu's phone rang. **( Don't own this song. Just a dream by Nelly)**

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything 

Amu answered her phone

'' Sanjo-san ? What's up ? Uh ? Now ? Yeah, I'm coming...'' she shut her phone and looked at her friends '' I have to go, tomorrow is my concert, I have rehearsing.'' Everyone nodded. '' Here, tickets and free pass to the backstage, come and see me'' she said coolly. '' It will begin at 8 o'clock come to my dressing-room about half minutes before it begins.'' She smiled , got up and walked towards the door. She stopped at the door and said '' Good bye. See you tomorrow night. ''

Then, someone grabbed her and made her fall on the floor '' You have some nerves Hinamori. '' Saaya said with an evil smile. She waited for the class to be empty apart her friends to have revenge. '' You think, you can skip class like that ? You aren't wearing the school uniform. '' Amu sighed and got up '' Let me pass, please, I don't have time today, I have to go to work. '' she said bored. '' We have three more hours and it's your time cleaning today '' '' Yeah, I know, Utau said she would replace me today.'' Saaya wanted to slapped Amu on her face '' You are too arrogant !'' She got stopped by Ikuto and the other boys came to stand for Amu. '' Ikuto-kun ? What are you doing ? '' '' I think you are the arrogant one . '' ''Yeah you have no right to do that to Amu said Kukai.

Utau and Rima stepped forward Amu and said '' Amu, go through the window or else she will continue to bug you and make you late !'' '' Thank you guys'' Amu said smiling.

**End of chapter ! A bit long this one. Hope you enjoyed it ! **

**R&R please ! Thank you for reading it !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Second Encounter

**Chapter 4**

**Here's the new chapter ! Thank you for the reviews ! Hope you'll like it ! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara !**

**For the reviews : Thank you so much ! And I promise I will keep this story going on ! Enjoy it ! Please R&R 33**

_Recap_

_Utau and Rima stepped forward Amu and said '' Amu, go through the window or else she will continue to bug you and make you late !'' '' Thank you guys'' Amu said smiling._

**Normal POV**

The guys, Saaya and her followers' eyes widened because of what Utau said. '' Do you want her to kill herself ? We are on the second floor ! '' shouted Kukai. Amu, Utau and Rima sighed. '' Don't worry about me, I practice gymnastics, remember ?'' Amu said a bit annoyed when she noticed Saaya smirking when she heard Kukai. Amu thought ' _She really thinks I'm going to attempt suicide ? Well, whatever...'_

'' Oh yeah, Rima, Utau, come to my house at 18:30, I will send you my address. And guys if you want to come for dinner and watch some movie you can come.'' The girls nodded and the guys said '' We're coming, send us your address too.'' Amu smiled at her.

'' Well, see you tonight and Yamabuki, please refrain yourself a bit.'' Amu said coolly then she jumped through the window. Everyone went to take a look at Amu. She was perfectly landing on her feet. Then she went inside the school to change her shoes and went at the school gates where Sanjo-san was waiting for her.

After the rehearsing, at Amu's house.

**Utau's POV**

''Hey Nii-chan, we are all going together to Amu's house? Want to go together with us or going alone ?''

''I'm coming with you...'''' Okay, go prepare yourself then, we are leaving in 10 minutes.'' Ikuto got up from the sofa and went upstairs to his room. He changed and got downstairs where his sister was waiting for him.

We got to the park to meet with our friends and started to walk towards Amu's house. When we arrive at 18:30, our jaws dropped. '' This isn't a house, this is a mansion...!'' Kukai shouted. Then, we saw a car stopping in front of them. Amu got off the car and said '' Thank you for driving me home, Sanjo-san.'' She turned to see us when the car was leaving. '' What are doing stuck in front of the gates ? Come on in '' She said a bit confused by their expression while she was opening the front gates.

'' Your house, Amu, how can you live here alone ? '' asked Nagihiko. '' Well, I don't exactly live alone, Utau and Rima know. Plus, there are a dancing room, singing room, a room for gymnastics, another for artistic gymnastics and one for playing only instruments.'' I and Rima nodded in agreement.

'' What do you mean you don't live alone ?'' Nii-chan asked. Amu smirked '' You'll see. It's a bit complicated.'' The guys looked at Amu confused. Out of the blue, Kukai said '' Argh, everything is complicated with you, and now you mention it you didn't explain us you guys met yet.'' We sighed looked at each other then nodded. '' Then, let's go inside so we can explain everything.''

**Ikuto's POV**

We walked in the house then in the living room. I saw three boys lying on the couch. '' Who are they ? '' Tadase asked before I could ask. They turned to face us, then got up. One of them was blond with brown eyes, the second was light green-haired with green eyes and the third was blue-haired with blue eyes. ( They are from Yumeiro Pâtissière) '' Oh, they are hot...'' Rima whispered in Amu's ear, she smiled.

''Amu, where were you ?We are waiting for you for half an hour...'' the blond said.

'' Sorry, I had a rehearsing for tomorrow concert. By the way you are coming right ?'' ''Yeah, we talked to the chairman and he said 'yes'.'' the blue-haired said. We all looked at Amu confused, she noticed what was going.

'' Oh yeah, introducing. Well, Everyone...'' She said looking at us '' They are from Seika, my old school. And guys, they are from my new school Seiyo.'' She said pointing at us.

'' Hey, I'm Utau, nice to meet you.''

''Rima, Yoroshiku.'' she said in calm voice.

'' Souma Kukai, nice to meet ya !''

'' I'm Nagihiko, nice to meet you ''

'' Kairi'' He bowed

'' I'm Ikuto. '' I said smirking. Amu raised an eyebrow.

'' Well, Nice to meet you all, I'm Andou Sennosuke, just call me Andou...'' said the blue-haired boy.

'' I'm Hanabusa Satsuki, nice to meet you. Let me offer you beautiful girls these roses...'' said the green-haired boy. We, boys looked at each other and said '' playboy...'' The two others nodded in agreement. '' You should call yourself that, Ikuto... '' Amu said. I looked at her and fakin a pout '' Me ? I'm hurt by what you said.'' Our friends laughed. The three boys looked at us confused. '' Yeah, whatever you are just a pervert...'' She said bored.

The blond said '' Well, I'm Kashino Makoto, nice to meet you.''

'' So everyone know each other, so we are now all going to make dinner. You stay here tonight right ? '' She said looking at her three old friends. They nodded. Kukai said '' Why are they staying over ? '' '' Because Seika is too far and tomorrow we go to Amu's concert.'' '' Then, can we stay over too ?'' Kukai asked. We all looked at him like he was stupid. '' If you want, after all I have enough rooms for all of you.'' Amu replied with a smile. She turned to face us '' Want to stay for the night ? I have

clothes for you if you want.'' We nodded. Then, we called home to say we were staying at Amu's.

She, then led us to the kitchen, which was huge. '' I see that even if you moved you didn't change your habit to have a big kitchen to cook.'' Hanabusa said. '' Yeah, you know why.'' We looked at Amu confused '' I'll explain.'' She said a bit annoyed.

**Amu's POV**

I got ingredients out of the fridge and said '' Utau, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Kairi ,Tadase and Ikuto you set the table and when you finished come here and sit down over there '' I was pointing at the table, then at some chairs. '' And you, Hanabusa, Andou and Kashino you'll help cooking.'' They all nodded. While they setting the table, I looked at my friends and said '' We'll make lasagna. '' We started cooking. After they finished setting the table, they sat on the chairs. Utau said '' Amu, you should tell them for everything.'' ''Okay...'' I said bored. '' Girls, come out...'' Then, six shugo charas came out of the hide spot. The boys looked shocked.

**End of chapter ! Thank you reading it. I hope you enjoyed it ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : The meeting and Amu's talent

**Chapter 5**

**Here's a new chapter ! Enjoy it ! R&R**

**I don't own Shugo Chara and Yumeiro Pâtissière. **

_Recap_

_Utau said '' Amu, you should tell them for everything.'' ''Okay...'' I said bored. '' Girls, come out...'' Then, six shugo charas came out of the hide spot. The boys looked shocked._

**Normal POV**

Amu's charas came straight next to Amu. '' They are my charas. Come out Eru, Iru, Kusukusu, Daichi, Rhythm, Musashi, Kiseki and Yoru.''

The charas came out and all said apart Eru, Iru and Kusukusu.'' How did you know our name ? '' '' Rima and Utau told me. '' Amu's charas introduced themselves.

The pink one said '' I'm Ran. Good at sports.'' The blue one said '' I'm Miki. Good at arts. '' The green one said '' I'm Vanilla. Good at cooking.'' **( I changed Suu in Vanilla)** The orange one said '' I'm Dia. Amu's ridiance.'' A black one said '' I'm Kuro. Amu's evil side like Iru, Utau's evil side.'' And a white one said '' I'm Shiroi. Amu's angel side like Eru, Utau's angel side''. Amu turned to face her old friends and said '' Why don't you come out ? '' Then three charas came out.

'' Hi, I'm Café, Hanabusa's shugo chara'' said a blue one in a suit.

'' I'm Choco, Kashino's '' said a red one.

'' I'm Caramel, Andou's shugo chara '' said a caramel color one.

'' I'm Kusuku, Rima's naritai jibun.''

'' I'm Daichi, Kukai's''

''Rhythm, Nagi's shugo chara ''

'' Musashi, Kairi's''

'' I am Kiseki, Tadase's shugo chara and I'm the king. AHAHAHAHA'' Everyone sweat-dropped.

'' Shut up, I'm Yoru, Ikuto's nya ! ''

**Amu's POV**

'' So now you know I, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusehave shugo chara, We know you too have. Come, let's go have dinner, the lasagna are done.''

We walked to the table and I served everyone some lasagna. We started to eat. Kukai said '' So, how did you three met ? '' he was pointing at me, Utau and Rima. We sighed. All the boys were looking at us. I began to tell them our meeting.

'' Well, We met each other six years ago. I met Utau first. I was at the park and I was crying because I didn't want to go to Seika. I had my charas eggs in my hands. They weren't born yet and I only had Ran, Miki,Dia and Vanilla. Then, Utau came to me to see what was wrong. I told her and we began to talk and be friends. Then, she introduced me to Rima and we began to be best friends. We would play and talk everyday in the park. Then, two weeks after our meeting, my eggs hatched. After two years, Utau, Rima and me had shugos charas at the same time, but it was the second for me. '' Utau continued.

'' Yeah, we were shocked when we saw four charas around Amu. Then, Rima, Amu and me showed each other our eggs and they hatched at the same time. Amu and I were surprised to see that Eru was like Shiroi and Iru like Kuro.'' Rima told the rest.

'' They were surprised to see how Kusukusu was too... But then, our bond was much stronger. We saw each other everyday during four years. Amu had to go to Paris for a competition I think. Even though she was away from us, she kept in touch with us. '' After this, we all looked at each other and smiled sweetly. Everyone was looking at us. Rima said a bit loud. '' BUT, I won't forgive those three... '' She was pointing at Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou. I sighed. They looked shocked.

'' Why ?'' They asked in unisson. '' Isn't the answer obvious ? You, three took Amu with you to Paris, right ?'' Kashino answered '' Yeah, but it was for the Grand Prix.'' The boys looked at me confused. I just said expressionless.

'' Rima, calm down please. The Grand Prix is a competition. I decided to join their team because there was a girl who bugged me. This competition consisted to bake the best cake according to the theme chosen. If we won the Grand Prix we would go to Paris to compete against the other from all other the world and if we won we would have been able to study to Seika's main campus which is in Paris for two years. That's why, after I returned from Paris and some weeks after my family died, I transferred here, to be able to be with my two best friends.'' Then, I smiled at Utau and Rima who were crying. They ran to me and hugged me. '' Amuuuu ! You don't know how much we missed you ! ''

Kashino said out of the blue. '' That's why when we were at Paris, you were on the internet in class chatting with someone ! '' I nodded. I saw Ikuto staring at him weirdly. Utau noticed it too and asked '' Hey Nii-chan, What's wrong ? You have a weird face.'' Ikuto looked at her and said '' Nothing, I was just thinking. ''

'' Whaaaat ? Your are brother and sister ? '' Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou shouted. They nodded. '' Yeah, we are fake twins, that's why we don't look alike that much.'' said Utau. Ikuto smirked and said.'' Yeah, she had to be my little sister... '' '' Hey What do ya mean ? '' Utau kicked him but he was too quick and dodge the kick . She pouted, everyone laughed.

After dinner, they asked me to show them my house. I told them to wait a little, so we sat on the couch. Ikuto passed his arm over my shoulder. '' what the heck are you thinking you are doing ? '' I said as I slapped his hand away. Ikuto pouted and said '' Please, just this one...'' '' No way. '' Ikuto faked a shocking face. Everyone laughed. Then Kukai said.

'' Amu, how can you manage to do all those sports and play so much instruments ? '' '' Well, I practiced them since I was five so it's easy.'' I said smiling at him and making him blush. '' Well , why don't I show you my house now ?''

**Normal POV**

They started to walked in the hallways. Amu showed them some rooms. '' Hey, you have a swimming pool and all ! It's awesome ! '' Then, She stopped at a huge door. Nagi asked '' What's there ? '' Amu opened the door and entered in the room with her friends. '' As you can see there are many rooms here and there are for sports and music. '' Rima and Utau shouted '' Amu, dance ballet, show us gymnastics and artistic gymnastics, sing us a song and play an instrument ! '' Amu sighed and replied '' Okay come with me, I will sing first. It's easier this way. Here sit over there.'' She pointed at some chairs and she sat down in front her piano. She began to play. Everyone thought _' How beautiful... She plays so well.' _Then, she began to sing. **( I don't own this song. My immortal by Evanescence )**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

After she finished, she took a big breath and turned around. Amu saw Everyone stunned. '' Hey guys, what's wrong ? '' '' Nothing, you have an amazing voice ! '' They all said. She laughed and said ''Thank you. So let's go I have to change to be able to dance. '' She went to change to a leotard. She then turned on a classical music and start executing a sequence of artistic gymnastics. She finished, the applauded. Then, she did another sequence of gymnastics. After, she wore something like a skirt and her toe-shoes.

'' I will dance Don Quixote, Kitri's solo. '' She started the music and started dancing. She looked like an angel. Everyone whispered '' How beautiful...'' And the boys blushed looking at her dancing beautifully. She finished dancing and smiled at her friends.

'' Let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will go to the mall shopping for clothes for the concert, I'm paying. '' The girls looked exited and Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and Tadase sweat-dropped. The others boys looked at them confused. '' You never saw them shopping, they are scary.'' Kukai said. They sweat-dropped after hearing that. Then, Kukai got kicked by the girls and they said '' We heard it ! '' The boys laughed. After, Amu showed the boys their rooms. Utau and Rima were sleeping in the same room as Amu.

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked in my room and saw some clothes. I took a shower then laid in me bed. I started thinking _' Amu's so beautiful... but what's wrong with me ? When we had dinner, me chest ached when I heard Kashino said I was always looking at Amu for the two years. I know he's in love with her but why do I feel weird ? Even Amu and Utau noticed...' _I was thinking then I fell in a deep sleep. 

**End of chapter ! It's a really long though ! **

**I have finished it and I'm so sleepy ! I hope you enjoyed it ! **

**Soon a next chapter coming : The concert ! See you guys. Thank you for reading ! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 : The concert

**Chapter 6**

**Hey, here a new chapter ! The last one wasn't really good ! Sorry, can't help it my imagination left me at this moment ! Well, thank you for the reviews it helps me a lot ! Hope you enjoy it !**

**There will be Amuto soon don't worry ! Please R&R !**

**I don't own Shugo Chara !**

_Recap_

_When we had dinner, me chest ached when I heard Kashino said I was always looking at Amu for the two years. I know he's in love with her but why do I feel weird ? Even Amu and Utau noticed...' _I was thinking then I fell in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile at Amu's room

**Amu's POV**

After we all had a shower, Utau, Rima and me got in my bed. Utau looked at me, then at Rima. They grinned. I was wondering what was wrong.

''Hey, Amu, this song you have just sung, it's for a boy, right ? '' Utau asked smirking. '' Yeah, actually, it's been a long time ago that I wrote this song but it was for my ex-boyfriend. I got him cheating on me, so I broke up with him. Thankfully, it was in France so I don't have to see him anymore and seriously, now I don't care about him anymore.'' I told them the truth, they looked at me surprised.

'' So, you have a new love ?'' Rima asked, '' No, it's just it's in the past... Well, let's go to sleep, tomorrow, we have to get up early.'' They agreed.

I thought about what Rima said, _' no, I can't be in love now...'' _I mean who would I fall in love ? Ikuto's face appeared in front of me. I thought of what happened the other day...

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the park, then I had the feeling that I had to go out for some fresh even though it's night time. Then, I saw blue hair, Ikuto. He was playing the violin. It was beautiful, but it has some sadness in it. I knew the song he was playing, I started to sing. Suddenly, he stopped looked at me. '' Why did you stop ?'' '' I heard you sung and I wondered who it was. Then, I saw who ? You, Amu, did you really want to see that badly ?'' he said then smirking. I blushed. His smirk grew wider. '' WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? IDIOT ! '' '' Amu, it's okay, no need to hide it...'' '' Hide what ? Don't be so full of yourself and think you can have all the girls ! '' I shouted._

_''Guess, you are right. Then, to apologize, I will take you somewhere, come with me.'' Before I could tell anything, he grabbed my hand and we started to run. '' Hey, Ikuto, there's nothing open at this hour. '' '' Don't worry about this ! '' _

_When we stopped we were in a huge place but it was too dark to see anything. Then, lights got turned on, it revealed an amusement park. '' This is... How come it's still open at this hour ?'' '' Well, it's a special day'' he said smiling. Oh God, he was so handsome. Wait, no, no..._

_We then played all night and talked about some things. We finished by the teacups, then he took me to the park after I said my house was near the park. '' Thank for walking me here. '' I said smiling. I was happy, I got to know him, he didn't talk much when we were with the others. '' You're welcome, and I promise that from now on, I will think twice before saying that a girl loves me !'' I smirked at me. I burst in a laugh. '' Okay, okay, if you have understood, then it's good.'' He then kissed me on the cheek which made me blush. '' Pervert !'' He laughed.'' Well then, bye see you in about six hours at school.'' We laughed again '' Yeah, bye...'' I kissed him on the cheek leaving him stunned. I waved 'good bye' as I was walking away. Then I saw he was smiling._

_After I arrived at home, I thought ' Good, I'm glad I know him..' Then, when I got in front of my mirror, I looked at myself seeing blushing ' Oh my, what's wrong with me ? It's not because of Ikuto, is it ? Well, whatever, it was a long time since I spent a wonderful moment like this alone with a boy. May be it's even the first time. With HIM, I didn't enjoy that much...'' Then, I went to bed._

_End of flashback._

_'I didn't know it was possible to have so much fun with a guy... Well, I guess it's good to have guys as friends too.' _I thought, then fell asleep like my friends beside me. Suddenly, I got an inspiration and wrote a song. _' I think I will sing it tomorrow. ' _Then, I went back to sleep.

Next morning the day of the concert

**Ikuto's POV**

_' Amu... ? What are you doing here ?_

_Ikuto ! I love you !' Then she hugged me, I got confused, why would Amu do that ? '_

I quickly woke up. I was dreaming about Amu confessing to me. God, I should calm down by now. I looked at the clock _' 7:04'_ I guessed nobody was awake now. I got to the bathroom and prepared myself. I went downstairs, then I heard noise in the kitchen. I wondered what was that...

**Normal POV**

Ikuto entered the kitchen, to see a bubble-gum pink-haired girl, her back facing him. '' Amu ? Good morning. You are already awake ? What are you doing ? Breakfast ?'' He said while taking some steps towards her. The pinkette didn't answered. He looked at her carefully, she was listening to music, then something shocked him '' Amu ? You cut your hair ? Why ? '' He shouted grabbing her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. She looked at Ikuto confused and took off her headphones from her ears '' Huh ? Who are you ? What are you doing here ? '' She asked while glaring at him. '' I should be the one to say that ! '' He said.

Meanwhile, Amu woke up because of the noise. She got annoyed because she didn't get enough sleep. She looked around her to see if it was her two best friends who were doing something. They were asleep. She got up and heard noise coming from downstairs. _' Who the hell is making this noise ? It's only 7:28 ' _She thought. She went to her bathroom and combed her hair to make it look less messier. She didn't bother to change clothes. She was wearing a camisole with black shorts and white loose socks.

Rima and Utau woke up too by the noise coming from the pink-haired and Ikuto arguing. They looked at each other confused. '' Who the hell is awake at this hour ? '' Rima shouted glancing at the clock. Amu got out of the bathroom and said '' Don't know... But it's pissing me off already.'' Utau and Rima smiled by her comment. Then, they got out of Amu's room. They encountered Kukai, Nagi, Kairi, Tadase, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa in the corridor. '' Who is making this fucking noise ?'' shouted Kukai. All the boys groaned because of they woke up way too early for them. Amu glared at them '' Don't know ! Where's Ikuto ?'' Everyone said they didn't know. Then, they went downstairs. They heard two voices, Ikuto's and a girl's.

'' I was first asking you so answer me first !'' shouted the girl. '' Why should I ? You're the one who should answer ! '' Ikuto said glaring at her. He was really confused because he knew she wasn't Amu but she looked too much like her.

''Shut up ! You two talked way too loud ! You've woken up everyone with your argument !'' Amu said glaring at the two in the kitchen. Everyone who arrived except her gasped. '' Amu, who is this girl ?'' asked Kukai '' She looks a lot like...'' the pinkette interrupted him '' Amu ! I missed you ! How are you ? And who's this pervert ? '' She said pointing at Ikuto making him glaring at her. '' Shut up ! '' He said.

Amu sighed and said '' You two shut up ! Everyone sit around the table, I will make breakfast then will explain who she is and what is going on. '' She looked a bit annoyed but calmed down when Utau and Rima talked to her.

'' Let's eat now. '' She said smiling sitting. '' So who's this ?'' Ikuto said pointing at her and glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out. '' She is Aya, my twin sister... '' Everyone looked at her shocked. '' She is a bit younger than me, she has one shugo chara : Aki and she goes to Ouran High School.'' A blonde haired shugo chara dressed with a kimono came out of her owner's hair and said '' Hello, I am Aki. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Aya's naritai jibun, who wants to be calm and composed like her older sister. '' She said and bowed to bid her 'hello' H-hello...'' Everyone said looking at Amu strangely '' I'm not calm or composed...'' '' I agree, last time you were really excited, right _Amu _?'' Ikuto said emphasizing her name. Amu blushed and said '' Pervert ! Shut up ! '' Everyone looked at her surprised.

She coughed and in a calm tone said '' Whatever, so what are you doing here Aya ?''

'' Well, I didn't want to stay at uncle so I decided to pay you a visit, and you a concert tonight ! '' Amu sighed '' Okay, you'll sleep in your room here but tomorrow you return to your house...'' Aya nodded.

They all went to their assigned room and prepare themselves. They went shopping without Amu because she had rehearsal. After they all found their clothes, then went back to Amu's house and prepare themselves (again). They changed to their outfit and they went to the concert place.

Meanwhile, Amu was getting ready in the dressing room and was smiling because she got new friend and she realized she loved Ikuto even though she didn't know him well.

Then, someone opened the door. Amu's eyes widened at the sight of this someone. '' Ryu ? What the hell are you doing here ?'' she shouted. '' Ohh, can't I come and see my love ? Did you really think you could get rid of me ? Big mistake ! I will never let go of you ! '' '' Get out of here, I don't wanna be with you anymore !'' '' Amu, you wouldn't your dear friends and _Ikuto_ be hurt, right ? '' Amu froze. '' Yeah, I know about your friends and that you like him, I know you, Amu... And you know me too, you know what I can do to make them suffer. '' '' Don't please... ! '' She begged him '' Well, it's simple, be mine. '' Amu was shocked but nodded. Ryu just smirked and got closer to her.

What they didn't know was that Amu's friends were behind the door listening to their conversation. All the boys except Nagi and Kukai were boiling of jealousy. Ikuto was too dense to think it was him Amu liked but the others knew she liked him.

Aya, Utau and Rima got enough and were furious, they burst in the dressing room. Ryu was about to touch Amu and her was shivering in fear. She got tears, Ryu was shocked to see her friends bursting in. Then, he ran away and said '' Amu, you're mine ! I will never let you go ! NEVER ! '' Amu was shivering and tears were rolling down her face. '' Amu ! '' Utau and Rima said hugging her. The boys ran to her and shouted '' Amu ! Are you alright ? '' Amu nodded but she was crying. Ikuto ran past the guys and hugged her. The boys glared at him while she gripped his shirt and was hugging back.

'' Amu, you have to go on the stage in 10 min. '' a member staff said. Amu whipped her tears away and smiled an angelic smile which made all the boys blushed including Ikuto but no one saw it apart of Utau who grinned. She told Rima what she saw, she grinned too and they looked at each other with an evil smile on their face. The others apart Ikuto and Amu noticed it and sweat-dropped. Aya who knew why they looked like that looked at them and winked at them to tell them she understood and will help.

They all went to their places with the crowd cheering for Amu. She changed to her outfit. She was wearing a strapless brown dress, tight around her chest. She wore a necklace. She was wearing high knees boots, high-heeled too.( .com/femme-robes-cocktail-c3_ link for the dress )

She then, step on the stage as soon as the song began. The crowd cheered louder. She looked beautiful and the boys especially Ikuto was stunned by her beauty. She began to sing. **( Eternal Blaze by Mizuki Nana ) **

_Haruka sora hibiite iru inori wa kiseki ni_

Mayonaka no  
Ao ni tokete nagareteku namida no tsubu  
Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta  
Masshiro na yuki no you ni  
Dokoma demo sunao na kotoba  
Tetsu no hane matotta boku wo ugokashiteku

Kizutsuku tabi ni yasashiku nareru  
Kimi no sono egao dake mamori nukitai  
Negai wa hitotsu

*Toki wo koe  
Kizamareta kanashimi no kioku  
Massugu ni uketomeru  
Kimi wa hikari no tenshi  
Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo  
Fukai yami toki hanatte  
Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
Tsuyoku hate nai mirai he

Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni  
Utsushidasu kokoro no kage  
Sabishige ni tsubuyaita  
"Kimi no soba ni itai"  
Shinjitsu to muki au koto  
Oshiete kureta yuuki wa  
Boku wo kake megutte  
Yume ni mezamete yuku

Fure au kimochi  
Hanare nai you ni  
Shikkari to dakishimete  
Tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku

Gin no umi ni kakushita kuuhaku no PEEJI  
Kimi dake ga shitte iru  
"Hontou" wo boku ni misete  
Fuki areru setsuna sa ni  
Umare yuku chikai  
Mou nani mo kowaku wa nai yo  
Musunda shisen sorasazu ni  
Taisetsu na "Ima" hajimeru

Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho  
Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni  
Kie nai ame no kurushimi mo  
Kagi wo kowashite butsukete yo  
Tonari ni iru kara  
Subete wo shinjite

*Repeat

Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru... 

Everyone was awed by her singing. She sang some more song. Then, at the end of the concert she came wearing white long dress with a thin black belt around her waist. '' I wrote this song last night after I realized something really important for my heart. I know the guy I wrote this song is here and I hope he'll like it. '' Everyone went wild. The guys were jealous and the girls were saying she was amazing. Rima and Utau whispered something to Ikuto. He looked at them confused then widened his eyes.

_' The initials of the guy she likes is T.I...'_

**( Daisuki dayo by Otsuka Ai )**

_Nandaka anata no koto  
Omoidasu no mottainai yo  
Atashi dake no mono ni shiteokitai kara_

Nandaka anata no koto  
Omoidasu no yada yo  
Datte hitori de niyaket_ｔ__e  
Hazukashii yo_

Tetsuya de kaettekite tsukareteru no ni  
Dakko shite kurete  
Yume no naka ni ite mo wakatta yo

Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijyou dou shiyou mo nakute  
Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto daisuki da yo

Shitte ka ano yoru ni ne  
Futari de doraibu ni itta toki  
Baiku no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto

Shitte ka ano yoru ni ne  
Futari de miageta hoshizora ni  
Anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo

Tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi wo  
Kirei ni shite kurete itsudatte sasaete kureta

Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijyou hanaretakunai yo  
Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto daisuki da yo

Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijyou dou shiyou mo nakute  
Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto  
Daisuki da yo

Lalalalaaaaaa la aa... 

She stopped singing and looked at Ikuto. They stare at each other with a soft smile on their face.

Meanwhile, Ryu was behind the crowd watching Amu and Ikuto looking at each other. He cursed him to have stolen Amu from him. '' I swear, you'll pay Tsukiyomi Ikuto ! Amu is mine and mine only !'' He turned and went away...

**Chapter finished ! Hope you enjoy it ! I'm sorry about the wait and I don't know when I will spot the next chapter but I will try to do it fast !**

**Thank you for reading it ! 33 Please R&R ! **


	7. Announcement!

**Announcement****!**

**For those who are waiting for the next chapter of A Song to Express Yourself, I'm so sorry for not posting the chapter!**

**I'm focusing on writing the chapters of the others fictions because I do not find the inspiration to write this one! Sorry, I'm trying to find ideas for this but… I sorta lack of idea….**

**Sorry, sorry…. I will make up and definitely write the following chapter soon! **


	8. Chapter 7 : Goodbye

**Hey guys! I'm here again! Sorry for making you wait, I have no inspiration…**

**I hope you'll like it and enjoy it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

_Recap_

_She stopped singing and looked at Ikuto. They stare at each other with a soft smile on their face. _

_Meanwhile, Ryu was behind the crowd watching Amu and Ikuto looking at each other. He cursed him to have stolen Amu from him. '' I swear, you'll pay Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Amu is mine and mine only!'' He turned and went away..._

_End of Recap_

The rest of the concert went well, and at the end when the fans were already out, the group went to the dressing room. They knocked and entered when they heard a little "Come in" The entered to see a huge dressing room with a lot of outfits, shoes and accessories. The girls squealed in joy because when they first entered in was when Ryu was here so they didn't take a look at the room. So they went to look around and asked Amu if they could borrow some clothes. The boys all sweat-dropped at their actions, they all thought _'I will never understand girls…'_

When they finished going through the dressing room, the three girls jumped on Amu and said in unison "You did great, today!" the boys sweat-dropped more as they saw the girls. Amu was trying to stand on her feet but it was difficult with three girls on her. She looked at the boys and "Do you mind helping me out?" They immediately snapped out of their thoughts and went to help Amu.

When they finished freeing Amu from Utau, Rima and Aya, Amu sighed in relief and said "Let's go home, I'm hungry." They nodded and then, they went out to the limo. They got home and Amu prepared some dishes even though she was tired.

**On Monday, Dismissal**

The class finished and the bell rung. For once, Saaya stayed in place, she didn't bother Amu, so she was glad the day passed without some trouble. Amu had to go to the staff room so she said "Go home without me, I will go home later." They nodded. Ikuto didn't want to be the third wheel because Tadase went home before them so he proposed "I will for you here, I don't want to disturb those lovebirds." He said pointing at Kukai, Utau, Rima and Nagihiko.

"Okay, I don't know how long it will take, you know."

"No problem."

The two couples nodded and went home first. Amu grabbed her bag and went to the staff room. Meanwhile, Ikuto was waiting for her on his seat, his feet on his table, he was listening to music. He thought _'I didn't think I would change so much, I don't care about others girls now and when they try to flirt with me, I glare at them and shove them away… I'm beginning to be seriously in love with Amu.' _He was so much in his thoughts that he didn't notice Saaya sliding in the classroom. She tip-toed towards him and placed herself behind him. There was a reason she was so calm in class earlier, she saw that Amu and Ikuto were in love with each other, of course she was jealous of Amu and she thought that she could seduce Ikuto and break Amu's heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss his neck. Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Saaya was trying to seduce him.

"Saaya, what are you doing? Let go of me."

"Come on, Ikuto, before you liked it when girls did that."

"Let me go now! I change, I don't play anymore." Now Saaya was pissed, Ikuto really changed, before he was a real playboy now he is in love. She turned around, sat on his lap, her legs on each side and she started kissing him. Her shirt was open and she was opening Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto tried to make her go away in vain. She was sucking his lips.

Amu finished her business and she went to the classroom. As she slide the door open she saw Ikuto's back on his chair and Saaya on his lap, they were making out. Shocked, she ran away. Saaya facing her saw her and smirked. Ikuto shoved her away and turned to see who was at the door. He caught a glimpse of pink hair. He cursed under his breath and tried to get up from his sit. Saaya was still on his lap and she made him stay still wrapping her legs under the chair. Ikuto was furious, he glared hard at her making her losing her grip, and he stood up grab his bag, buttoned his shirt and went to the parking lot to look for Amu. He saw that he didn't have his car since Amu had hers and they were supposed to go home together.

Meanwhile, Amu parked her car in front of the park; tears were flowing on her cheeks. She got out and went to a bench. She hugged her knees and cried softly. She said to herself "I shouldn't have…. My heart is broken once again…" She continued crying and mumbling to herself that she didn't notice someone coming to her. "Oh, look who it is." She lifted her head, recognizing the boy's voice. "Ryu, what are you doing here?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"I told you, you can't run away from me." He said approaching her.

"Shut up, I told you, we are over."

"Do you think I will accept this? You are mine Amu, forever." He said then grabbed her arm. She shrieked in pain, but she lifted her other hand and slapped him hard.

"I told you already, you can't have me."

"If I can't have you, nobody will my dear Amu. If you don't come back to me your little friends will suffer." He said in a sinister voice. "I will give you three days, if you are not here in three days from now on, on the same time, you'll suffer more than what you can think." He kissed her roughly but when she bit him, he smacked her on the face making her fall.

He then let out an evil laugh and went away saying "Remember Amu, three days, you are mine."

Amu buried her face in her bruised hands and cried. After she calmed down, she took out a mirror to see blood on her lips and a bruise on her cheek. She went to the fountain, took out her handkerchief, and soaked it in the cold water. She washed off the blood and put her handkerchief on her cheek to make the mark disappear. After 10 minutes, she looked at her cheek and saw it looked like she bumped into something hard.

She looked at her watch and saw it was already past 6. She decided to call Utau.

**In the Hinamori mansion**

Ikuto came back after walking all the way. He saw that everyone except Amu was in the couch watching the TV. He said

"Hey, Is Amu home?" They turned to him and shook their heads. Rima spoke

"Wasn't she supposed to come home with you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, the other narrowed their eyes.

"I had a problem." He said as he sat in the couch, he continued "Saaya came in the classroom while I was waiting for Amu. She took by surprise and started kissing me. Amu saw that and ran away. I couldn't catch her up since she took her car and I didn't have mine, so I walked back home."

"Oh my… Amu misunderstood. We have to find. She must be heartbroken." Utau said in a rush.

"She won't be able to take another heartbreak. We have to find her immediately." Rima said.

They all stood up as Utau's phone rang. "It's Amu."

"Hello? Amu, where are you? Are you okay?"

"**Utau, yeah I'm okay. Sorry, I'm coming home later, Sanjou-san asked me to go to her office. There's an emergency." **Her voice was calm; it didn't look like she was heartbroken or hurt.

"Okay, when will you be coming home?"

"**I think I will go home tomorrow, apparently, the boss wants two new songs so I will stay in a hotel to write the lyrics."**

"Okay, be careful. And I want to know, did something happen after we left?" Amu stayed silence, and then she spoke

"**Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. No, nothing happen. I went to the staff room and when I was about to return to the classroom I received a call from Sanjou-san so I went immediately to her office. Well, I have to go now. Love ya. Bye"**

Utau was about to say something but Amu hung up.

"She said she is occupied now because of her career, she is now staying in a hotel to write lyrics. She also said nothing was wrong."

"I think she just needs time to think." Rima said looking down. She preferred that Amu went to her and Utau and talked to them. They nodded but they were all worried about her.

**In the park**

Amu exited the park and entered her car. She drove to an apartment she bought before. She had clothes and all she needed in. She went to her apartment and relaxed herself. She thought about what she was going to do.

She laid in her bad and said to herself "I need to get out of here." She got up and went to write a letter. She decided to go back to the mansion to take her things, she would leave a letter to her friends saying they could stay and she had to go away for awhile. She had to call her manager too, to tell her she was leaving.

"Amu-chan, do you think it's a good idea to leave now?" Ran asked her. The others charas nodded and looked at Amu with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. Ryu will know I went away so he will try to find me."

She continued to prepare her leaving, she called her manager to tell her she was leaving, Sanjou-san yelled at her saying she couldn't leave like that but Amu explained she had no choice and she was coming back someday. She would leave some songs for her fans.

Then, she called her school, surprisingly the principal responded. She said she had to leave so she couldn't come to school for a moment. The principal understood and told her to take care. Then she wrote the letter which she put in an envelope. She then booked a flight for London.

She sighed and thought she could go to the mansion tomorrow after they all left to take her things.

She had a shower and went to sleep.

**The next day**

The group decided to go to school even without Amu. They wanted to male Saaya regret what she did. So at 8:00 they went out of the mansion and went to school.

Meanwhile, Amu arrived in her mansion when she knew they would leave. She went inside took her things, placed the letter on the table and went out of the mansion. She got into the limo and told the chauffer to drive her to the airport. She then said "I want you to keep this a secret, no one should know I'm leaving for London, okay?" The man nodded and drove to the airport.

She arrived in the terminal and went to check in her luggage. She asked not to reveal to anyone where she was heading to. When she finished passing the metal control and all she went to the boarding room. When it was time to board in the plane, she passed after all the passenger because she hesitated a bit. She smiled at her charas when they asked her if she was okay and if she really wanted to leave Japan. She passed her ticket and when she entered the plane she looked back saying

"Good-bye Japan, my friends… Good-bye…"

**Chapter ends here! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Announcement !

**IMPORTANT !**

**Announcement:**

**Hey guys ! I'm sorry for the time I take to update a chapter; I'm actually really busy with my studies right now. The exams I will pass soon are really important, without this diploma I won't get far in my life. So I decided to discontinue one of my stories. To chose which story I will discontinue or more like put it on Hiatus,I need your help. Those who are against, please review for the story you like and would like me to continue. The story that has the less review will be discontinued. I'm sorry, but I really need to do this and I hope you'll help with this. If I have time, this story will be continued after my exams, but right now I need to know which story is the most popular for me to at least to writing one story.**

**Thank you for your review! I hope you'll help me.**


	10. Chapter 8 : Let Them Know

**Hey guys ! I'm back, sorry I haven't posted any chapters this past few months ! But here I am to make it up! So enjoy it!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Please Read and Review**

_Recap_

_She arrived in the terminal and went to check in her luggage. She asked not to reveal to anyone where she was heading to. When she finished passing the metal control and all she went to the boarding room. When it was time to board in the plane, she passed after all the passenger because she hesitated a bit. She smiled at her charas when they asked her if she was okay and if she really wanted to leave Japan. She passed her ticket and when she entered the plane she looked back saying_

_"Good-bye Japan, my friends… Good-bye…"_

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

As Amu boarded in the plane, all of her friends were in class. Rima was in a different class of course. None of them seemed to have a bad feeling about it except Ikuto. He was spacing out thinking about Amu. He thought of yesterday, he was sure Amu saw them and misunderstood. He knew they had feeling for each other. Then, he realized, Amu was a really good actress, after all she was an idol. She could have easily lied about that yesterday when she was on the phone with his little sister. He got up from his chair bluntly, surprising everyone. The whole class turned to look at him weirdly except Saaya who was smiling and winking at him. He glared at her and rushed out of the classroom.

He got into his car and sped up towards the mansion they were sharing with Amu. When he arrived, he felt as if he was driving for an eternity. Then he went to the mansion to Amu's room. He cursed under his breath because it was too huge and it took him forever to arrive at her room. He opened it to find it lock. He banged his fist on the door and shouted "AMU ! Open the door; I need to talk to you." As he continued to bang on the poor door, his others friends arrived panting, they all said in unison "What's going on? Why did you rush here? Is there a problem?" They arrived about 15 minutes after him, they needed to get Rima and drive all the way to their house. "I don't know, I have this bad feeling about Amu…" Ikuto said as he continued to bang on the door. Tadase said nervously "Maybe, she is asleep, after all she was awake all the yesterday night…", "Do you doubt me, Kiddy King?" Ikuto replied evilly, glaring at Tadase. The latter knew Ikuto was angered because he only called him 'Kiddy King' when he was upset. So he shook his hands in front of him stuttering "No… I-I d-don't m-m-me-mean that…"

Utau decided to intervene and pushed the poor blonde away, she said sighing "Calm down, will you? I have Amu's room's key, if she isn't here well, you can panic." She perfectly knew Amu wasn't here. (Why, you ask? Here's the answer) "She isn't in her room. With all the noise you are doing guys, theirs is no way she wouldn't come out of her room to kick your sorry asses." Rima said in calm voice, although in her mind she was freaking out.

Then, all the boys began to realize (of course, Rima and Utau were the only one who knew). Ikuto shouted at the girls "Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" "We just told you." The replied in unison, then they continued "Anyway, I think we should Sanjou-san to ask if Amu is still at the studio." They all nodded in agreement. After Utau had called Amu's manager, she was pale as a white sheet of paper.

**Utau's POV**

After I hung up the phone, I looked down on my feet. I felt tears growing in my eyes. '_How could Amu go away like this without telling any of us?'_ I thought, but then it clicked in my head. I looked up at the gang and grabbed Rima and then I ran straight in my room and locked it so anyone could enter.

"Utau, you scared me. Why did you grab me like this?" Rima asked annoyed and rubbing her wrist that I grabbed. "Rima, I have something important to tell you… but don't shout." I said looking dead serious. She just raised an eyebrow at me. "Amu…" I trailed, "Amu went abroad." I looked down at her (Hey she is small) and she looked rather sad, then she said "It was expected."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she opened her mouth, and then closed it, and then she took a deep breath and said "She misunderstood the situation between Ikuto and Saaya, and Ryu came back to town in order to find her. It's normal for her to leave us; she probably didn't want any of us to know her departure." She quickly explained.

I took time to think over it and then I said "Ryu must have threatened her or something; he had already done it before she moved out. She must have thought Ikuto wasn't in love with her so she took her things and went away. We need to find her."

"NO!" Rima said, "She didn't want us to know she was leaving before she really left, she needs time and to be alone. We need to respect that. After all, she will call us one day and you know so we don't worry. We need to help Amu so the guys don't find her if not Ryu will find her too."

It all made sense, I nodded. We decided to tell everyone she was gone and will mess up all their plans to find her until she decided to call us. We also called the school to know if she really quit school but apparently she only went away for some time and will return.

Rima and I joined our friends who were really freaking out inside, they surely didn't know why I had acted like that right after I hung up with Sanjou-san. Before we dropped the bomb to everyone; we all sat in the living room they shared. Rima took a deep breath before she decided to announce Amu left, she probably knew I wasn't capable of saying it so she said it herself "Amu is gone." She looked down on her lap. My friends' eyes widened and Rima didn't need to look up to know that. "What?" Kuukai asked then continued "What do you mean she is gone?" I glared at him with tears forming in the corner of my eyes "SHE. IS. GONE! Is it too difficult for you to understand that?" I shouted. I didn't mean to be nasty like that but I was too upset to care.

**Rima's POV**

I looked up to see Utau shouting at Kuukai, she was upset and I understood that. Amu was our best friend, I knew she had her reasons but I couldn't seem to accept the fact that she left us without saying good bye. I sighed for the umpteenth time and started explaining her reasons "Well, Sanjou-san told us Amu left the country and she didn't want us to know. She left while we were still in class." All of them had similar expressions; there were sadness, hurt and anger in their eyes, especially Ikuto. I continued to make them understand "She has her reasons, of course she didn't say good bye and it hurts, but it's hurting her more than anything to leave her native country and all her love ones." Their eyes softened a bit but they still didn't understand why Amu left, I guessed. No one knew Amu more than Utau and I so it's completely understandable that only us would know why she left. " With Ryu coming back, Amu isn't safe anymore…" before I could continue, I was cut off by the annoying midnight blue haired idiot who was also part of Amu's reasons "I could have protected her! She knew that! We all could have…" A vein popped out of my forehead and I glared daggers at him "You are also at fault! Amu likes you a lot, maybe it was a misunderstanding but Amu saw you and Saaya, and the fact that you didn't clear it made Amu believed it was true! That's what made her determined to leave this damn country!" I yelled at him clearly scaring him a bit even though he didn't show it apart from the slight widening of his eyes. He suddenly stood up and left the room with everyone else looking at him.

Utau and I shared a look and she stood up too, following her brother. We both knew she was the one who had to talk to Ikuto; after all she was his sister. I followed Utau with my eyes before looking at the rest of the gang. Nagi decided to speak up "Amu is really gone isn't she?" I guess he didn't want to accept the fact that she really was gone. I only nodded, not trusting my voice. "Do you know where she went?" he asked, I shook my head in reply.

**Normal POV**

Utau arrived in the kitchen where her brother was seeking loneliness. She coughed loudly gaining his attention; he turned his head and looked at her with sad eyes. "Why didn't she tell anything?" He asked, his voice wavering with sadness. "She isn't the type to speak up and she doesn't trust easily. I guess, she didn't really know what to do since she loves you. Moreover, Ryu came back and he had already threatened her to hurt her loved ones, that's why she left Rima and I in the first place…" Utau replied softly. Ikuto sat on a chair and hung his head low, "I didn't know anything… How can I pretend to be in love with her…?" She patted his head and replied "Don't worry, you know her more than you realize. She just didn't tell you about her past. But the most important thing is that you are able to understand her and love her no matter what."

Ikuto lifted his head, and then he suddenly stood up startling his blonde sister, "I have decided!" he then declared. "What are you talking about?" Utau asked completely lost.

"I'm going to find Amu no matter what, even if I have to go all around the world!" He said.

"WHAAAT?" Utau shouted at him

_**To be continued…**_

Here's the end of this chapter! Sorry, it's really short, but I don't really have time to write since I've got really big exams which will determine if I can go to college! Anyway, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to write and post a chapter for awhile. I will probably post a chapter in July after my exams so I'm apologizing now for making you wait!


End file.
